Evidence
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Ellis wants evidence of his and Nick's relationship. Somewhat a prequel to 'I Would Do Anything for You'. Doesn't have to be. Set after the events of L4D2.


Ellis wanted evidence of his and Nick's relationship. Hickeys, in his opinion, weren't counted. Nick had one when they'd met during the green flu outbreak and he hadn't even known the woman who had given it to him.

"What do you want then?" Nick sighed.

"I want somethin' so people know that… well, you love me. I love you, but…"

Nick frowned. "El… are you doubting my love?"

"Nah" Ellis replied. He did though. Everyday. He didn't know Nick _that_ well, but he wanted to. He wanted to know everything an out the older man. But from what he knew, he was surprised that Nick even wanted to be with him.

The first time they had 'made love' Ellis was embarrassed, and in all honestly he had felt a little used. He didn't think that their relationship would bloom into something that had lasted as long as it had.

Nick raised a brow. "Be honest with me El." He rubbed his nose against Ellis'. "I need you to be honest with me."

Ellis sighed and looked at his untouched dinner. Just because they were in quarantine didn't really make their 'anniversary' any more romantic than if it had been in the apocalypse. The food wasn't that great, the alcohol was weak and cheap, and when Nick had asked if there could be a candle for their table they had offered him a lighter. Which he politely reclined.

Ellis looked back up at Nick. "I love you, Nick. I ain't never loved anyone like I love you."

"I feel the same way."

The dining room staff brought them more alcohol, which Nick had been trying to get drunk off. They had drank a fair few drinks, and the effects of the alcohol was starting to kick in. Slowly.

Ellis just smiled. He didn't want to make a big deal of it. Their relationship was fine. Perfect, considering the circumstances. Nick only had eyes or him, Ellis for Nick.

"You do know that there is a celebrant in here tonight" one of the staff said to another.

Nick raised a brow. What better way to show Ellis he loved him than to get married to him? He leaned over to the staff member. "How do I book this?"

"That's her just over there."

Ellis, who couldn't hear Nick's whispering over the small chatter surrounding them, felt confused as Nick got up and walked over to an older lady. He grabbed the bottle of alcohol and drank it all. He just wanted to go to bed. Tonight was lousy and the food was worse than usual.

Nick walked back grinning. "El, get here" he held his hand out.

"What-?"

Nick took his hand. "I have the best surprise."

"Nick, you're drunk."

"Not too badly. You drank more than me anyway Fireball."

Ellis rolled his eyes at the nickname he hadn't heard in ages. Months.

Ellis followed, well, was dragged by Nick to the lady Nick had approached before.

"So, this is your partner?"

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded, smiled and led them to the small stage.

"Wait, what the hell is happening?" Ellis asked.

"We're getting married."

Ellis jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yep. Surprise."

Ellis blushed. "Wow… this is the best day of my life!" he grinned.

Nick smiled. "Good. I am glad. I love you. I do Ellis. And I hope this is the best evidence of my love."

"Nick, this is… I don't even know what to say."

"When its time, just say 'I do'."

Ellis smiled, feeling his heart beat faster and the butterflies in his stomach. "Nick, I can't believe this… I'm so excited."

Nick smiled. He had felt the pre-wedding feelings twice, but this time it was more like he actually knew that Ellis was the one he wanted to be married to, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He probably would never say that out loud, whether he was drunk or sober.

The whole ceremony seemed to be on some sort of weird fast forward for Ellis. He couldn't believe how exciting his night had become. He looked into Nick's eyes, and on cue, smiled and said "I do."

Nick leaned over and kissed him.

Ellis pulled Nick closer, running his hands up and down Nick's back, almost as if to stabilize himself.

They broke apart, Ellis still grinning, and Nick smiling softly. "Let's go back to our room, yeah?"

"Yes" grinned Ellis.

"I will have to buy you a wedding band sometime. If you see one you like, let me know."

"Course." Ellis kissed Nick, pulling him into their room.


End file.
